Spider-man My life's a Game
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: Peter Parker AKA Spider-man is one of Earths greatest and most respected heroes. But what happens when finds out that every painful experiences where for our enjoyment? Can he win? I hope so. Eventual Harem Peter/Mary Jane/Felicia/Gwen/?
1. Begin

**(A/N: This has nothing to do with RebukeX7's though it was inspired by it. I want to give a shout out to RebukeX7 and BlueInfernoX for helping me with this chapter. Read there stories there awesome, If you want recommendations Spidey's Life is a game! and Marvel Hangover.)**

Peter is slightly distracted but determined to do whatever it takes now to finish off Octavius. He pushes them through a window and the fall before them is an enormous height down. "Spider-Man" spins a web-cushion to lighten the fall. While both of them are stunned on the ground, Peter takes control of the golden octo-bot and tells Octavius that he wins either way because he can never be Spider-Man again after switching minds because in doing so he would directly kill someone. However, Octavius has built a carbonadium head plating to shield the bot's tendrils and Peter cannot make the switch when the Octo-bot reaches "Peter's" neck. "Spider-Man" stands up and gives "Octavius'" face an almighty punch and Peter in Octavius' body collapses while Octavius raises a taxi to crush him. Suddenly they both experience a memory about Uncle Ben and Peter realizes that even though a direct connection was not made there still was a connection present and while their whole minds weren't transferred his memories were still conveyed and they both can experience it due to the mutual link. Peter makes Octavius live through and feel the things he's felt, the lessons he's learned, the losses he's experienced, the grief he's felt, the good in people he's seen, and how far he's come.

Octavius asks Peter if he would do this all over again and Peter says yes. Peter says it's because it's who he-they are. Everybody gathers outside and see Spider-Man holding Octavius' dying body. Octavius tells Peter that he doesn't want this but Peter says it's too late. He has to be Spider-Man now. Octavius asks how he can do this and Peter tells him, "Because you have to. Because...with great power..." Octavius interrupts and says, "...Must come great responsibility. I understand." Peter says that Ock better understand it because he's Spider-Man now. Mary Jane calls out to "Spidey" to be careful and Peter realizes everybody related to him or has been his friend is there. He asks to see them one more time. He makes Octavius promises to protect them all. Octavius promises and Peter dies in his arms.

**Character: Spider-man  
**

**Level: 45**

**Stats:**

**Combo: Level 5**

**Speed: Level 4**

**Recovery: 5 out of 20**

**Health: 4 out of 20**

**Physical Shielding (Reduce damage from physical assaults [Punches/Kicks]): 6 out of 8**

**Knife Shielding (Reduce damage caused from knife): 5 out of 8**

**Bullet Shielding (Reduce damage caused from gun shots): 3 out of 8**

**Element Shielding (Reduce damage caused from element attacks [E.G: Electro,Hydro man,Sandman,Equinox): Unavailable (Must Max out Physical Shielding)**

**Energy Shielding (Reduce damage caused from energy projectiles [E.G: Shock energy/Pumpkin Bombs/ Sonic Bursts]): Unavailable (Must max out Knife Shielding)**

**Magic Shielding (Reduce damage caused by Magic): Unavailable (Must max out Bullet Shielding)**

**Weapons: (Gadget: Upgrade Level)**

**Web Shooters: 2 out of 3**

**Spider Sense: 1 out of 2**

**Stingers: 0 out of 2  
**

**Organic Webbing: 0 out of 2  
**

**Pheromones (Needed to find Mates): 0 out of 2**

Web head raised an eyebrow at this. Apparently, even though he fought as hard as he could he wasn't even scratching the surface of his potential. He then selected 'Achievements' and new words appeared on the screen

**I will survive (Survived battling Morlun): + 1000**

**Spider-man Begins (Become a professional wrestler): + 1000**

**The Web Slinger (Become Spider-man): +1000**

**The Dynamic Duo (Allow Black Cat to become your partner): +500**

**Avenger Assemble(Join the Avengers): +500**

**Webbed Princess (Inspire Anya Corazon to become Spider-girl): +500**

**Scarlet Spider Rises (Allow Ben Reilly to become Scarlet Spider): +500**

**The Hunt Begins (Allow Kraven to live) +500**

**You just hit the Jackpot (Convince Sara Erhet to become Jackpot): +500**

**Mark 2(Let Kaine become Scarlet Spider): +500**

**MK 3 (Let Mattie Franklin become Spiderwoman ): +500**

**Dark Princess Rises (Allow Julia Carpenter to become Madame Web): +500**

**Titan Rampage (Stop The Green Goblin's Plot during the siege of Asgard): +1000**

**Protector of New York (Stop Protocol 10): +1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Joke's on you (Cause the creation of the Green Goblin): -1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Death in the Family (Gwen Stacy dies against the Green Goblin): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) The Family business ( Let Gwen's kids go insane attempting to avenge there mother): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Rise of the Goblins (Allow Harry Osborn to become the insane Green Goblin III): -1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) No remorse (Do not help any rouges reform): -2000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Stay (Do not help Ock in cure his illness): -1000**

**(Anti-Achievement) Last Hunt (Let Cassandra and Mattie Franklin die): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Lost Love (Cause the creation of Venom and all other murderous smybiotes): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Last Laugh (Let Norman die): -1500**

**(Anti-Achievement) Hush Little Baby (Cause Lily Hollister to runaway from being a parent): -2000**

**Total= -6000**

The total caused the Web Slingers eyes to widen. No way! After all the good he's done… he… he has only caused things to get worse…

"I did all that. I never realized I caused no much pain. I failed uncle Ben." Peter said gaping at the screen.

"**Then maybe it's time you changed that."** I said eying him

'"What's going on here?" Spidey asked as he looked around in confusion

"**I'm known by many names. You may call me TASF.**" I answered

"TASF? Why am I here? Where am I?" He asked still confused by his surroundings.

"**Just give me a second this is kinda exciting. Okay Peter your here because you misused your powers as much as I hate to admit it.**." I explained as I walked out of the shadows. I wore a long cape similar to Doctor Strange's with a black shirt and Red spider on it Spidey style. I had on skin tight Black pants and red boots. I had red gloves and wore a necklace with the word power in gold letters."**It's nice to finally meet you. I've watched you since you well as Anansi would say hatched. Though I am the more powerful being here you have impressed me. I can honestly say I'm thrilled for your particular creation.**"

"You some kind of God?" He asked ''Please don't be a spider god."

"**Sorta. While I'm not thee God, I**'**m one of the most Powerful beings in the universe. I could kill you with a single thought but that's not my style. Your here like I said cause your an idiot. My world is… kinda like yours. Except there are no super-heroes or villains and no inter-dimensional problems every other month. But we do have a unique form of power. Without our knowledge we create an entirely new dimensions with our imagination. And, because of this, a great evil is coming. I have not told this to my other warrior because you are one who can handle this. His fighting is calculated but you are fiercer. I can not tell you the problem yet, and I can not help you because you are all ready surfactant. You are strong, fast and already know what you need to do. I need to stay behind and not only train Raden but also help him along. I will tell you things that have to happen in order for our victory.**" I explained

"Why can't you tell me what I have to stop?" He asked"You Madame Web's father?" He quipped

"**Because my leader TOAA commands otherwise. While we must sometimes directly influence the beings we create they must act on their own. Everyone has their own style of control though. RebukeX7 turns there life into games and merge them with another universe to ensure they succeed, while I'm using the Blue Inferno's method. I will turn your life into a literal video game instead of a comic book and have you level up to become the hero you could have been.**" I explained again"**Besides Peter a little mystic know how could be good for you. But you cannot allow the deaths of those around you haunt you. They told you there selves your forgiven you can't save everyone but you try and that's why I admire you so willing to help others.**"

"Wait the tournament? I remember that. Wait my life was a comic book?" He asked 'You gotta help here. One minute I'm finally getting my life together then I'm in the body of my worst enemy. Now I'm in a blue room with some sort Godly admirer. Can you explain this to me? Are you saying my suffering has been to amuse your people in the form of a comic?"

"**Yes and no while your creation was purposely full by the real guys up stairs all your choices where yours. We just discovered a way to watch. By creating a viewing window in the form of a comic and now it's a game.**" I answered "**T****hat's why you're only Level 45 because that is how much you've leveled up since your life turned. Now, Spider-man, Doc Ock,Peter Parker, whatever you prefer, I need to tell you something.**"

"What?" He asked

"**Peter you live by the Universal code with great power must also come great responsibility. But you don't use your powers to there fullest. You waited until after you got shot to make a bullet proof suit. If you always used your creative mind you could be the ultimate spider-man. People like Norman and Octavius can't be helped. But there are some that can be helped if you help them like Menace or Female Ock.**" I replied

"There criminals." He countered

"**There sick.**" I shot back

'That's why we have Rykers." He returned

"**Rykers. Right. That place has NEVER cured ANYONE of ANYTHING! EVER! Black Cat, Carolynn and Lily all have the possibility to have a new life, to be happy. And they can have that with you, if you let Peter Parker through more.**" I explained

'I don't understand." Peter replied

"**Peter your one of the smartest men on the planet, Hell in the universe! You could have invented something to help Ock instead of allowing him to possess your body. Think about the cyro cubes you invented you could have made them years ago! If you didn't waste your powers becoming a wrestler then 10 years in doubt as a photographer when you can do so much more. Spider-man caused Gwen Stacy's death, Peter only loved her. Spider-man caused Spider-Island Peter discovered a cure, Peter invented well to many things to name but they caused spidey victories.**"

'What are you getting at?"

"**You cannot become the worlds greatest hero unless you let Parker through more.**" The "God" pulled off his cape."**IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU DON'T THINK I won't.**"

"I beat Firelord, the Juggernaut, Even the Hulk once. I won't give up as long as I can fight."

"**I'm a god and your a man with the propitiate strength of a SPIDER. I win."** I put my hand on his forehead and he felt true bliss for the first time.

**New Costume(s) Unlocked:**

**Armored Spider-man : (Normal stats/ Equipped Stats)**

**Combo: Level 1/ Level 3**

**Speed: Level 1/ Level 2**

**Recovery: 5 out of 20/ 10 out of 20**

**Health: 4 out of 10/ 8 out of 10**

**Physical Shielding (Reduce damage from physical assaults [Punches/Kicks]): 1 out of 8/ 5 out of 10**

**Knife Shielding (Reduce damage caused from knife): 5 out of 8/ 8 out of 10**

**Bullet Shielding (Reduce damage caused from gun shots): 3 out of 8/ 6 out of 10**

**Suit Exclusive Ability: This costume comes with the ability to hack computers faster thanks to its advanced tech.**


	2. Season One

**(A/N: This has nothing to do with RebukeX7's though it was inspired by it. I want to give a shout out to RebukeX7 and BlueInfernoX for helping me with this chapter. Read there stories there awesome, If you want recommendations Spidey's Life is a game! and Marvel Hangover.)**

**Guest: Peter will be in control of his body.**

**Starkiller1213: Was this fast enough?**

**Arrankor: It's Peter given another chance. Now he has an opportunity to have a Batman like Superheroing.**

**Spear-of-the-doomed: Glad you agree. Can't say I believe he's suicidal though. I just think he's arrogant. I mean he shouldn't be paranoid like the Bat but should be more prepared.**

**Harbinger Of Kaos : Sorry but while those girls will be in this I'm holding out on the fans. But if you have any ideas let me know-thumbs up-  
**

**Level one**

**Age 15**

**year 1988**

**Peter's Room**

Peter wakes up. He looks around. Wandering if last night was a dream. He looks at his wall. There are posters of Einstein and famous scientist. Peter had been here before but he couldn't quite place. He hopped out of bed and looked in the mirror. He was now about 5'5 slightly shorter than normal. His hair was now brushed and tucked in like when he was in high school when suddenly it hit him.

"Peter come down here your aunt made wheat pancakes!" Uncle Ben called out as Peter grabbed his glasses.

"Uncle Ben?" Peter said cheerfully"Wait I'm in high school again and uncle Ben's alive? Is this a dream?" Peter asked as white light appeared next to him. It moved silently to his ear.

"**No Peter. I told you I'm sending you back to fix your greatest mistakes. To become the _Ultimate _Spider-man. The truly _Superior _Spider-man. So I started with your first mistake. Allowing the burglar to pass you by. This is the morning of that TV appearance. You have 3 chances make it a wise**** one**." It whispered

'3 chances huh?" Peter asked 'Thank you."

"**Just get it right so You can move on. **" It warned as Peter hopped down stairs. He was incredibly happy a second chance? A chance to save uncle Ben? To good to be true.

'Morning Peter.' Uncle Ben said

'Morning Uncle Ben there's something I have to tell you." Peter replied seriously.

"What is it dear?" Aunt May asked

"You know that Spider-man guy that's been on the news and in the paper lately?" Peter asked

"Yes." uncle Ben answered

'I'm him." Peter said leaving them in shock.

'Nice one Peter." May chuckled

"I'm serious see watch." Peter said doing a back flip and landing on the ceiling.

'Peter?" Aunt May said in shock

"You see when I went to the science demonstration I was bit by a radioactive spider. It gave me great power." Peter began "Now I'm going to use them to help people. I want you to know because I plan on paroling at night and I don't want you to worry."

"Patroling?" Aunt May said in confusion

"You guys heard of the Invaders?" Peter asked the elder couple nodded." Well I'm the next Capetian America.I'm going to become a superhero. So I will haunt the nights as Spider-man. Making sure everyone gets to live as long as possible. Using this power. I plan to enlist in the government later on."

"Peter are you sure?" Uncle Ben asked

"I've never been more sure of anything else. Now are you with me?" Peter asked" I want to do this. To use my powers to there fullest."

'Always." Aunt May answered

'Now I have to go to school but I won't be home until 8:00." Peter said eating 5 plain pancakes.

'8:00 Why then?" May asked still getting use to the idea of her nephew being a superhero.

"We're still having money problems. I have a way to pick up some money." Peter said "Then there's someone I have to teach a lesson." Peter whispered getting dressed and getting out the door. Peter caught the bus and arrived at Midtown High easily. It's when he got there that things went wrong.

"Hi Parker." Flash said

"I don't have time for this." Peter replied

'Make time." Flash said as he attempted to punch Peter only for him to move to the side and Flash's fist collided with a locker.

'Alright Flash listen, I know why you're doing this. You father hit you and now that your strong you hit me. I know that underneath all that muscle is a pretty dissent guy what do you say?" Peter asked as he caught Flash's fist easily"How about this if I can arrange for you to meet Spider-man will consider it?"

"Deal." Flash said rubbing his knuckle's.

'Good." Peter began to walk away" Want to hang out later? I can tutor you."

"Why?" Flash questioned

"Flash you and I can be friends but we should take it slowly. You have great potential. Let's live up yo."

"Thanks Parker it means a lot to me. Don't tell any one and I swear I'll beat you if you do but you have true potential. Your smart funny and would probably look better if you lost the glasses. Don't let that what is it Parker luck stop you."

**Time Skip 7th period **

"Hey Gwen!" Peter yelled

'Yes Peter?" Gwen asked her She had a crush on Peter. Not that she could ever tell him.

'Well I was wondering." Peter stuttered.

"Yes?" Gwen asked her curiosity peaked.

"Will you go out with me?" Peter asked blushing slightly wishing he wore a mask.

'Yes!" Gwen yelled wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and kissing him. She felt more attracted to him then ever at that moment. She was enjoying herself. She felt like all of her belonged to Peter. That she needed to do what ever possible to please him. She pulled away leaving Peter dazed."Pick me up at 8:00."

'Sure." Peter answered regaining his senses. Then he walked to class. Finally life was going right for him."I wonder why she was so happy so forward so in love.'

"**Well Peter I have given you pheromones similar to Spiderwoman's so that you can acquire the proper amount of lovers to get the job dune.**" Peter stared blankly at the blue dot."**Remember that you are the center of reality? That you can harness Taranic energy and turn it into power? I must simply manipulate those who already love you to be willing to share.**" Peter deadpanned as the dot finished the sentience.

**Time Skip**

**6:45**

**The TV Appearance**

"I'm so happy I have an actual costume now. I've made a perfect replica of the original." Peter whispered as the announcer led him to the ring.

'"You ready kid?" He asked turning to Peter.

'Yep." Peter answered cheerily.

'I like it, love the enthusiasm." He said as he and Peter walked on stage. 'Introducing the Amazing, astonishing,spectacular,sensational, Spider-man!"

"Hi." Peter waved and then did several back flips.

'Note that this is being filmed in front of a live studio audience and there are no special affects done." The announcer said as Peter shot a web line and walked over the his balance on the paper thin web line.

'I love you Spider-man!" A teenage girl beneath him screamed.

"Thanks. Your not to bad your self." Peter replied balancing with one finger on the web line. Then doing several flips on the line."But I have someone else." He added as I landed back on the stage and easily lifted the announcer and his guests on the couch.

**Time Skip**

**7:30**

**Back stage  
**

'Stop that guy!" A cop yelled as he ran up to me. Carrying an Oscorp case in his hand with thousands in it.

"You got." I say grabbing him but no he caused me pain. Killed uncle Ben He's not getting off easy. I lift him up then punch him with enough force to send him into the wall. He's now bleeding from the head trapped in a crater in the wall.

'He broke at east half my bones!' The Burglar yells.

"Sorry, I thought you were super powerful." I hissed the cop looked at me funny I laugh' Only someone powerful would be dumb or brave enough to steal from Norman Osborn." I explain. As I take my money and the bonus the owner gave me for saving hiss money and swing home to change. Then to my date with Gwen. Life is sweet. For once somethings going right for me this is the beginning of the AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!

**Read and Review**

** So you love it hate it? Review any ideas PM me or Review.**

******TASF out.**


End file.
